


The Mistake of the Century

by Typhemoonrise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, M/M, i'm bored and it's like midnight, read the summary, that's pretty much it, they form a friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typhemoonrise/pseuds/Typhemoonrise
Summary: Yachi meets Kenma at a supermarket, mistakes him for a girl, and hits on him. Kenma, as usual, is a sassy cinnamon roll with no chill. Yachi, as per the usual, dies of embarrassment. They make nice.Based off a tumblr prompt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like!

"Uh-uhm!" Kenma turned around to a stuttering female reluctantly. 

"You're r-really cute, and-" Kenma cut her off.

"I'm sorry, I'm gay, so I can't date you." She looked at him in confusion. 

"Why?" she asked, still confused. Now Kenma was confused.

"Because I'm a gay male? Like, I don't like females?" he answered. 

"WAIT, YOU'RE A GUY?! I'm gay too! Yachi Hitoka!" She said. Kenma blinked at her. 

"Kozume Kenma. Well, I'm flattered that you think I'm pretty enough to be a girl, but I think we can agree that this never happened?" 

"W-well, actually I'm new in town, and I have no friends, so can you be my friend?"

".......Okay.......?" 

"Thank you sooo much! Exchange numbers?"

"Here." They write each numbers in each others contacts.

"So, what are you doing right now?" Kenma asked hesitantly, still unsure about the whole thing. 

"Well, I was going to get ice cream, then head home and stuff myself because I have like no friends here," she chirped. Kenma nodded.

"Do you...want to shop with my boyfriend and I? Kuro is getting new clothes, so we'll be out for awhile."

"Sure!" 

"Hey, Kenma!" Kuroo called. Kenma sighed.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," he muttered. Yachi giggled. 

"Oh? Who's this? Should I be worried Kenma?"Kuroo teased, face syreched in his signature smirk.

"Yes. Very worried about two gay people talking to each other," Kenma deadpanned. 

"K-kenma, are you sure I can join you?" Yachi asked, eyeing Kuroo nervously. 

"Don't worry, he wouldn't hurt a fly. He's a complete dork. Just yesterday, he was singing Britney Spears with the cat." Kenma said.

"Kenma!" Kuroo complained. Yachi looked a lot less nervous. 

"Alright then!" She chirped. Kenma nodded.

"Come on Kuro, we have shopping to do," Kenma said, tugging at him," I want to get this done so we can go home."

"Coming Kitten!" Kuroo purred. That made Yachi smile.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, please leave comments and kudos, and if you have any questions, ask away!


End file.
